1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller capable of performing a remote control operation based on image projection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller is used to remotely control a TV, an air conditioner, an optical disc player, and the like.
To remotely control respective electronic devices, a TV remote controller, an air conditioner remote controller and an optical disc player remote controller, which are assigned different control codes, are used.
The number of electronic devices employing remote controllers is increasing to enhance user convenience. However, if separate remote controllers for the respective electric devices are used, this may cause inconvenience to the users. Accordingly, attempts have been made to address such inconvenience.